


Deep Red

by Dzgenesis



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Norse Religion & Lore, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Bonding, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Imprisonment, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Omega Verse, Original character can see the dead, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Scenting, Slow Burn, Teasing, Telepathic Bond, True Mates, Ásgarðr | Asgard (realm)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzgenesis/pseuds/Dzgenesis
Summary: Forced to slay her Feral Mother, Preistess Ruina takes over as Queen and goes to Asgard to secure her place on the throne. Born an omega, Ruina plays the part flawlessly as an alpha, until she meets the god of mischief and her perfect facade begins to derail.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is loosely based on Norse mythology however in this AU Hel/Hela is not related to Loki. I hope you enjoy the story, all the credit goes to my wonderful beta reader @liv_rem, you are doing god’s work girl!

Ruina held her head high. She entered the vast throne room, taking in the unrest of the court. The lion skin draped down her back like a veil, the head of the lion adorning her head like a dark crown. Her face was a mask of benevolence; she did not allow herself to react to the malevolent stares of the other territories’ lords and chiefs. Her scent began to permeate around her, sharp and wild as it coiled throughout the hall, and caused many to shift in unease. 

Ruina knew her scent was very different than that of typical alphas, wild and almost feral. 

I will never smell like any alpha, to be honest, Ruina thought as she felt the familiar sensation of heat and power shift beneath her skin. She was not an alpha at all but had been playing the part all her life. 

Today, all rulers within Asgard came to pay their tribute to the Allfather, to reaffirm the allegiance to the throne. Ruina willed her eyes not to linger on the caskets of gold and silver that her servants had laid before the Allfather; she knew it had been everything they had. She paused, briefly, remembering the circumstances that had lead to her coronation as queen, and how her mother had become… unfit to rule. Her mother had gone mad. Because of her madness, Ruina had been forced to take matters into her own hands and defeat the one who had raised her. She had been forced to take the weight of the crown upon herself. 

Of course, rumors had abounded about Ruina’s apparent cruelty in deposing her mother, so many believed her to be a usurper. Ruina met the gaze of Odin without wavering, glad that rumors had portrayed her cruel and bloodthirsty. She needed their fear and respect in order to protect her people. 

She approached Odin’s throne, her gaze confidently holding his as her attendants laid out dozens of chests that were overflowing with gold and silver. Her omegas spread gracefully around her, and their sweet scent was like a balm over senses. On hands and knees, they were all pictures of complete submission. She ran fingers through the hair of the nearest one, Sima, and relishing in the small sounds of pleasure he created. 

“Priestess Ruina Alaket, of House Despeth.” The words hung heavy in the air as the Odin addressed her. 

Ruina let the sounds wash over her, slowly gripping Sima’s hair to ground herself before responding. 

“Allfather, I come before you to pay tribute as queen of Vanaja. May you reign forever.” Ruina bowed low, her eyes cast down in deference. 

As Ruina returned to standing and continued to stoke fingers through Sima’s auburn hair and willed herself stay composed. She refused to acknowledge the cold hostility the court aimed towards her.

“You have slain Queen Enid and have taken power in her stead. Is that correct?” Odin’s voice rumbled low across the empty space that laid between them. 

Ruina drew herself taller and met his gaze without fear. Ignoring how his words tore threw her opening up fresh wounds in her heart. If he wanted to paint her as a murderer than so be it.

“I have defeated and deposed the late queen... Only the strongest rule. It is our way.” Ruina replied coolly, keeping her voice level. She purposely left out the fact that her mother was feral and begged Runa to kill her in the end. No hint of weakness could be shown in this hostile court, not even for the woman who raised her. 

I expected his resistance, Ruina reminded herself. She had planned for this and she would see this through. When she was younger she avoided the responsibilities of the throne, devoting her time to the spiritual teachings and duties of Hela- goddess of the underworld. Now Ruina felt only the crushing weight of the crown, which she continued to strain under. Ruina had made it this far, giving up now was not possible. She had no other choice but to move forward. 

“The House of Asgard acknowledges the tribute of Vanaja, Priestess Ruina,” Odin gave her a dismissive nod. 

Ruina ignored the rush of anger burning low in her core. “I am your servant, Odin, and I want only to bring honor to the ruler of Asgard.” 

Ruina gestured proudly at her wealth that now sat in front of Odin’s throne. “As Queen of Vanaja I approach you to re-establish our loyalty and continue our allegiance to the throne.” 

Ruina felt the beast beneath her skin shifting impatiently. It caused her scent to crackle around her, which made many of the bystanders shift backwards. 

“Your queenship is yet to be determined.” Odin spoke, and though he only had one eye, it conveyed all of his dismissal of her. 

Ruina stiffened, but kept her face impassive, and bent her head in deference. 

“My lord, you are the most wise one, may you reign forever.” 

“Go in peace, Daughter of Despeth.” Once his words were spoken, Ruina immediately made her way out of the courtroom, her omegas trailing silently behind her. 

As Ruina continued down the long hallway, she felt rage slowly burning in her core. She was the rightful queen of her land, and Odin had no right to challenge her authority. She avoided looking down at her hands,because every time she saw them she saw the blood she had spilled from her mother’s throat upon them. She sped up, and her mind was so hazy with rage and determination, she did not care that her omegas could not keep up. 

Ruina had noticed a hint of emerald green when she passed the first open room, but she had paid no mind. Once she saw the flash of dark green again, she paused instinctively. The green cloak was attached to a man with raven hair and a lean build, which was currently reading a book. Closing her hand over her concealed blade, she continued her brisk stride as anticipation began to raise the hairs on the back of her neck. She often came in contact with spirits, the dead drawn to her because of her power. They usually only wanted one thing: to possess her body. 

When Ruina saw the jade-clothed man for the third time, she took out her blade and quickly ensured that the hallway that was empty of servants and her omegas. Cursing herself for her vulnerability, she abruptly turned around to face her pursuer. 

A man’s pale face, framed by hair as black as pitch, appeared in front of her. He observed her with a hint of amusement and smiled arrogantly, unsheathing his teeth like a knife. His scent was neutral, barely hanging in the space between him. 

A beta dared to attack her, she thought irritated by his boldness. Ruina lashed her angry scent around her like a whip, returning his amused gaze without flinching. 

The man before her began to swiftly close the space between them, and to her own surprise, she found herself retreating backwards until she hit something solid. She glanced over her shoulder and realized that she had nearly knocked over a ornate vase. Before Ruina could steady the pottery, the stranger’s hand darted out behind her, catching it, causing her to look up at him in shock. The hairs on her neck tingled as she studied the mysterious man before her, she hadn’t seen him move at all. It was all a blur. 

“I do not believe we have been introduced,” Ruina tried to keep her breathing rate in check as she felt his words brush against her cheek. 

Her gaze was arrested by eyes the color of verdant as he scrutinized her up close. Ruina shifted uncomfortably and, in a flash, she had her dagger to her captor’s neck. She glared and attempted to impose her will through her scent to make him back down. He remained unmoved even as she began to bare her teeth threateningly. 

“My, aren’t you brave?” Ruina hissed as she pressed her dagger against the stranger’s neck. She summoned courage she didn’t feel and tried to hide the trembling in her voice.

“So this is how you greet your prince? And here I just thought I would give you a proper welcome to Asgard,” His amusement only deepened as she pressed the dagger harder against his flesh. 

“Prince Thor is not in the realm, you will have to try harder.” Ruina held the arrogant gaze coldly, daring him to move. 

Ruina studied the face before her, looking for the signs... that he could be a spirit of a fallen Aesir. Or worse, a demon. Her grip tightened around the cold blade and she pushed down the fear that threatened to overwhelm her. To everyone in Odin’s palace, she was an alpha, and her fear had no place here.

“Ah, yes, my dear brother is away, isn’t he? I knew things were quieter than normal.”

Ruina’s arm suddenly faltered as she realized the name of the man who stood before her. 

“Prince Loki… son of Odin” Ruina said slowly, and willed her features to conceal her surprise. 

Ruina withdrew her blade from his throat but refused to put it away. The ebony haired prince stiffened at her words for a moment, but then he leaned closer. 

“So, you are more intelligent than you look. Is that the dagger you used to kill your mother? What a magnificent weapon.” Loki crooned. 

Ruina inhaled sharply and flinched as if she had been struck, nearly knocking over the vase again. 

“You-you don’t know what you are talking about!” Ruina’s words felt like weights in her throat as anger and shame hit her like a blow. 

“Watch your tongue or I will show you just how magnificent this weapon can be!” Ruina snapped, ignoring the shrill pitch of her own voice. 

“Well, I wouldn’t want to end up like your late queen, so I suppose I will be watching my tongue indeed.” Loki laughed harshly. 

Ruina smoothly sheathed her dagger without looking, hoping he did not notice her fingers trembling. She wanted nothing more than to flee, but her pride kept her anchored in place. 

A moment later, the hall began to fill with the sound of footsteps and voices that echoed from further down the hall. Relief flooded her as she heard the sounds, but Loki remained unmoved. He continued to stare at her with growing curiosity, his gaze lingering on her right arm. She glanced down to see her tattoo peeking out from under the lionskin and hastily covered it. 

“Well, you have been more than entertaining, but I am afraid I must take my leave of you. Don’t worry you will be seeing my very soon…pet,” Loki said, smirking.

Ruina opened her mouth to retort, only to see his body vanish in front of her. 

The vase crashed to the ground as Odin’s royal servants walked towards Ruina, since it was no longer held up by Loki’s hand. She snapped her head towards the servants and instinctively ground the broken shards into the floor, daring them to reprimand her. Any destruction of an alpha’s property was considered a grave insult to his house, but Ruina was not going to allow this archaic tradition to cause a conflict. The dominating presence sent all five servants running down the hallway in the opposite direction. She smirked, refusing to feel regret over the vase breaking. 

Ruina reminded herself that she should have expected nothing less from the God of Mischief, even if he had gotten under her skin for a moment. Longing for the comfort of her omega retainers, she quickly started down the long hallway again. Without the Allfather’s acceptance was vital to her reign as queen, she was determined to play this role as alpha for as long as she needed to. Even if she was born an omega.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruina sighed as she traced her fingers through Sima’s long midnight black hair. Sima knelt at her feet, head resting on her lap. Sima’s long lashes fluttered as her fingers drew soft sounds of pleasure from his chest. Male omegas were most rare, and possessing one had soon become a sign of status and wealth. Still, that was hardly the reason she treasured him above all of her other servants. Besides his unwavering devotion, she was indebted to him. Affection swelled in her chest as she gazed upon her loyal servant who always submitted so willingly for her. Even after all that had happened... all that she had done… even though she can never be more to him than a guardian. Her omega nature called for an alpha mate, and although has has a dual alpha nature she know she will only be able to mate with an alpha. 

Pushing those dark thoughts away, she began to stroke his scalp softly, which caused Sima to go boneless against her. He had knelt at her feet as soon as she had returned from confronting the arrogant Asgardian Prince. He had removed her lion pelt and war regalia. Afterwards, she simply sat and enjoyed his company. In times like this, the beast caged within her finally rested and became content. It was always temporary; the peace never lasted. 

Ruina stopped, causing Sima to glance up at her from under long lashes. 

“My lady,” The male omega breathed almost too quiet to hear. 

Ruina studied Sima’s face for a moment. She wondered how her life would have been, if she had been raised an omega. Would she be able to submit to an alpha’s will? Would she be as pretty as she found Sima to be? Her thoughts consumed her for a long, quiet moment.

“I want you to wear a blindfold tomorrow.” Ruina let out finally, resuming her massage to her servant’s temple. He immediately relaxed into her touch, eyes slowly shutting as her fingers made small circles against his scalp. 

“I don’t want you to gaze upon anyone else…I want to be the only thing you see” Ruina reached down to caress beneath Sima’s chin, 

Sima shivered and slowly bared his neck in submission.

“You must only ask and it shall be done,” was Sima’s hushed reply. 

Ruina couldn’t help but smile at this that blindfolding omegas was an extreme display of alpha possessiveness, more than what was considered appropriate; however, she needed to establish her dominance in court early on. 

Ruina’s eyes lingered on the column of tanned flesh that outlined his slender neck. Even though she could not bond with the male omega herself, she did not think she could ever bear seeing a bond mark on his flesh from another alpha. A wave of jealousy overwhelmed her at the thought, and she suddenly pulled Sima into an embrace. She inhaled his scent deeply. 

“No one can know how good you are to me, how perfect and wonderful you are, Sima. No one can ever find out… You’re not allowed to talk to anyone tomorrow but me, ok?” Ruina nuzzled her face into his hair and the words spilled out of her before she could stop herself. 

Sima simply nodded and returned her embrace, licking beneath her chin in response of complete submission. Ruina inhaled sharply and pulled away to look into the eyes of the omega below her, surprised by his reaction. She felt heat rising to her face as she took in the implications of his compliance. 

She had discussed her plans with her servants about her role as a dominant alpha at court and explained how she would not be breaking her character once inside the palace walls for fear of being discovered; however, she didn’t know how they would take to submitting, seeing as omegas and alphas were treated equally in her kingdom and allowed to train side by side. Submission was only given in very intimate settings as a gift, and was rarely seen in public for, in her kingdom, only the most dominant could rule. Submitting in public only occurred when a warrior had been defeated. 

She continued to take in Sima’s image in astonishment. Even after all she had done--almost done to him--he was still here. She cupped his face within her hands and stroked his cheeks as she felt a familiar heat prick behind her eyes. 

“I will never hurt you, you know that my dearest?” The queen’s voice almost breaking with the words she held back. 

Ruina had promised herself she would never hurt him again. Sima smiled with trust shining in his eyes, brushing his face against her hands. 

“My life is yours my queen. You may do as you choose fit. My trust has always been with you.” Sima responded. 

Ruina nodded as a flush of relief blanketed her. She slowly rose to her feet, bringing the young omega up with her. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. 

“Come, it is time for bed. We have a long day ahead of us.” Ruina felt the spirit within her arise slowly as she reached for her blade and placed it under her pillow. She was comforted instantly by the cold steel against her flesh. 

Sima went to stand at the foot of her bed and began undress to ready for sleep. Guilt twisted in Ruina’s gut like a knife as she caught glimpses of the burn scars that marred his back. 

Attempting to control her breathing, Ruina quickly changed and slipped beneath the coves. She forced her eyes to close even as pain threatened to overwhelm her. It would be a long day ahead indeed. 

~*~

The omega queen woke with a start to the sound of whispers. 

The room was pitch dark, the night air quickly cooling on her skin. The darkness did not conceal the presence of a dark figure that stood at the foot of her bed, silent. At the sound of more whispering she quickly grabbed for the dagger that was beneath her pillow; however it was no longer there. 

“If you desired to meet your death, I would have gladly given you an introduction to Hel in the light of day,” the priestess growled as the stranger’s scent scraped sharply against her skin, making her almost recoil at the strangeness of it. 

Ruina quickly stood up, noticing that Sima was no longer at the foot of her bed. Panic and dread suddenly turned her insides to lead and she instantly tensed preparing for an attack. 

“No need to resort to violence, my pet” The voice became much softer at the last two words. 

The god of mischief slowly revealed himself, his eyes glowing almost feral in the shadows of her room. Fury lanced through Ruina as she saw that familiar smirk stretch across his face. 

Ruina launched herself at him without hesitation, aiming punches and kicks only to have her limbs meet empty air. Agitated, she heightened her senses to detect any movement from Loki. The room was silent. 

“What are you doing here? Where is Sima?” Ruina raised her voice. 

Ruina felt herself slipping into a predatory stance, feral emotions beginning to claw at her mind. 

Suddenly there was a hand at Ruina’s throat, stroking intently. A solid pillar of heat pressed against her and hot breath gusted against her ear. Ruina froze abruptly feeling paralyzed, her heart suddenly thumping a loud alarm in her ears. She clenched her fists, ignoring the distress that had begun prick at her consciousness. 

“Nothing to fear, my queen... I take very good care of what is mine.” Loki spoke those final words so softly, Ruina had to strain to hear. 

Ruina whipped around to face him, only to see him holding her dagger with open interest. 

“Now, what I find most interesting is that a strong alpha like yourself has chosen to surround herself with unbonded omegas. Isn’t that a rare sight indeed,” the raven-haired god laughed scornfully, causing Ruina to shift uncomfortably at the implications of his words. 

“If this is what you woke me up for, I would rather return to my sleep. Now give my omega back to me, and I won’t have to harm you.” Ruina demanded with a steadiness she didn’t feel. She stretched her senses wide to see if she could catch a hint of her beloved servant but she only meet shadows and silence. 

“Ah... were you expecting something different? I would be more than happy to provide you whatever you need” The leather clad man suddenly closed the distance between them in the span of a breath. 

“... seeing as I may be the only one who truly knows who you are.” 

Horror ricocheted up Ruina’s spine and she lunged at the smirking god only to be held back by a pair of hands. 

Multiple pairs of hands were suddenly upon her, exploring her body and drawing the blood to the surface of her skin. Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized Loki had produced multiple versions of himself. All of them worked in tandem to undo her. Her breathing became increasingly sporadic.Ruina found her body would not obey her, and she began slowly relax under the foreign touches. 

“Why deny your true self any longer? When all you have to do is give in?” The true Loki’s gaze was like a brand and she felt heat rising to her face where his eyes lingered. 

Loki captured her chin with his hands once again, He slowly began stroking the side of her neck, his rough fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake. “This is what you need, no need to fight it any longer.” 

Ruina swallowed hard as all the hairs of her body stood on end, paralyzed by the sudden assault of unfamiliar emotions. She had never been touched like this before by anyone; she had never allowed anyone to be come this close. 

Ruina found herself unable to look away from his stare as he took the flat end of her blade and laid it on the inside of her thigh, cold prickling the sensitive flesh. She shivered even though she felt strange warmth begin to uncoil in her stomach. 

“You are so tense, my pet... if only you would give in, you could be free from it all...” Loki’s tone was light and encouraging as he slowly moved the dagger up the inside of her thigh, drawing out small pants and whimpers from the priestess. 

Ruina clamped her mouth shut before any more sounds could escape, shame at her own actions flashing through her mind. 

‘How is this happening? This can’t be happening, not like this.’ Ruina thought. She wasn’t an omega, not truly. She was something other, something that hung between alpha and omega. Her body was omega, but the beast within her was something different entirely. 

The beast was oddly absent as the dagger made slow ascent towards the middle of her legs. 

Ruina’s knees began to tremble. Sweat began to break out on her forehead, and she fought her body’s desperate want to submit--to bear her neck and collapse at the feet of this alpha. She could not let him win, not after she had made it so far. 

“Stop.” Ruina spoke hoarsely, reaching out, trembling, to stop his hand. Her protests only made him grin. 

“Or what?” Loki took his free hand and wound it in her long hair, forcing her chin up. 

Ruina closed her eyes as his scent enveloped her like a glove, scratching at the surface of her skin like an itch. She backed away and grasped the dagger, glaring at the alpha god in front of her. He allowed her to retrieve the dagger from his hands, never breaking her gaze. 

“Do not worry. my lovely. There will come a time when you will beg me, plead with me. Depending on my mood, I may even give in to your requests, but you may need to earn it,” Loki laughed this time. 

She lunged at Loki with murderous intent, only to wake up again with a start. 

Ruina took several deep breaths and scanned the room for any traces of the dark prince. Shudders racked her body as Sima nearly fell off the bed in surprise. He swiftly went over to his queen’s side of the bed. 

“My lady, are you alright? What troubles you?” The male omega grabbed her hands to get her to release the blankets she was clutching in her hands. 

“You are completely soaked!” Sima’s brows were drawn together in worry, and he searched her expression for answers as he put his hand against her forehead. 

Ruina’s heart thundered in her chest as the remnants of her dream washed from her consciousness. 

“I’m fine. I just had a bad dream.” Ruina tried to keep her voice steady with a calmness she did not feel. Her servant’s hand was cool against her forehead and she forced herself not to lean into his touch. “No need to worry, I’m fine now.”

Sima continued to stare at her with worry in his eyes, but Ruina gave him a tight smile and motioned for him to return to sleep. After briefly hesitating, he nodded and returned to the foot of her bed. 

Ruina swallowed as the urge to bury her face into the crook of the male omega’s neck, to inhale his scent and seek comfort from the fear that had been growing within her since she had left their land. She resisted, deciding to lay down instead. 

The rest of the night was plagued with invisible hands and the barest of whispers. 

~*~

Ruina stared at the young omega at her feet. A surge of affection began to bloom deep in her chest. She took his long silky hair in her hands and began lovingly braiding it in a long plait. She could imagine Sima’s eyes under the blindfold: closed in happiness as she tended to her slave. 

“You are perfect, my dear,” Ruina smiled as she neatly finished the long braid that reached down to his lower back. 

Sima remained kneeling, his head bowed low as she stepped back to admire her handiwork. 

“I almost don’t want to let you out of the room now” Ruina said lowly, almost to herself, as she stepped closer to cup his face in her hands. 

Ruina was rewarded with a timid smile. The young priestess instinctively scratched beneath Sima’s chin and was rewarded again with a soft purr of contentment. 

“You are a precious gift, Sima. I will always cherish you.” Ruina looked fondly at him as she brought him up to his feet. “You will be perfect today, you always are”. 

Once he was standing, Sima suddenly nuzzled his nose against Ruina’s neck and placed his head of her heart, a sign of submission. Ruina stilled as she felt the tension that had been building up within her slowly subsided. 

“Thank you... Being in your presence is the highest honor, my lady,” Sima tilted his head up at her, his eyes still unseen beneath the cloth hiding them. 

Sima paused for a moment before continuing. 

“What if I wasn’t so perfect…would you still…keep me?” His voice was muted and he suddenly seemed so small leaning against her. 

Ruina pulled away slightly. 

“Of course, that isn’t even a question. You will always serve me. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Ruina directed her scent of contentment and encouragement toward the male omega. 

“Besides you will always be perfect in my eyes, no matter what happens.” Sima stiffened at her words, bringing a frown to the omega queen’s face. 

Ruina’s servant retreated slightly, putting distance between them. 

“You only deserve the best my queen. Please promise me you will rid yourself of anyone who becomes hindrance to your throne... even me.” 

The implications of Sima’s words hung heavy in the air. Ruina’s buried guilt suddenly tightened around her neck like a noose. 

Ruina approached his back and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

“You must not worry yourself over the politic of the throne, my lovely. The only thing you need to worry about is serving me... and keeping a watch for ghosts.” Ruina tried to keep her tone light, even as her throat constricted around the words. 

Ruina grabbed the silky plait that rested between his shoulder blades and calmly wound it around her hand like a glove. 

“Now, it is time for us to make out entrance.” Ruina gently guided Sima down the hallway of their chambers to retrieve the rest of her omega servants. 

~*~

The stares of all the alphas in the room was a physical weight upon Ruina, as she sat proudly surrounded by her omegas. 

Sima was sprawled across her knees on his belly quietly as Ruina scratched from the back of his neck down his spine with one hand. With her other hand, she lovingly hand fed Miya and Maemi, who knelt on either side of her and were acting as her arm rests. 

Ruina fought the urge to smirk as the scent of jealousy and anger began to waft through the large ballroom. 

Ruina thought back to the events of earlier. 

Odin had audaciously claimed that there were no more chairs available and that there would not be any room for Ruina. He insisted that court had not realized she would be coming and had failed to make accommodations. 

Ruina had calmly stated she had just the solution, and had snapped her fingers at her servants. They had immediately arranged themselves into a chair: two male omegas bent over on hands and knees while two female omegas stood beside them. She had boldly sat upon their backs and leaned back comfortably against the two female omegas. They had immediately began to massage her shoulders and neck. She had nodded at Sima who gracefully lowered to his knees and laid his upper body upon her lap. 

Murmurs had quickly filled the previously quiet room as the tension shot up. Ruina had met every hostile glance confidently, knowing very well that her public displays of possession were overly dominant. 

Ruina ignored the envy that threatened to choke the air in the room and instead focused on the proceedings. 

Ruina knew that she could and would defeat any alpha that dared challenged her; it was only a matter of time before one of the other kingdoms’ representatives would slip… She looked forward to viciously disposing of their bodies once she was done with them. 

Many alpha chieftains had brought their omegas. It was a sign of their status and wealth. The omegas were sitting serenely, either at their respective alpha’s side or against the wall, behind their alpha’s chair. 

However, most kingdom’s emissaries had only one or two omegas at their side; Ruina had seven. That thought alone caused her to smile as she hand-fed Miya a strawberry, and then lazily shifted that hand across to Maemi--who commenced licking her hand clean. 

Ruina could hear many of the alphas shifting uncomfortably in their seats; it was music to her ears. The proud queen smoothly swept her gaze around the grand hall, delighted to see that the majority of the people gathered there were either avoiding looking her way altogether or staring at her with outright contempt bright in their eyes. 

The Allfather continued the proceedings undisturbed, trying to ignore her. However, Ruina was not discourage, since she knew that he, too, would be effected in a matter of time. 

All would be forced to recognize her power. 

As the proceedings continued, Ruina slowly became aware of a sharp gaze, which pierced her from across the room when she glanced up. The priestess immediately knew who eyes they belonged to. 

Ruina, with affected casualness, grabbed Sima’s braidand tugged his head up to hers. She leaned in to nuzzle the side of his face and used it to cover their communication

“S-Sima… can you… do you sense her?” Ruina spoke in such a low tone that the words could scarcely travel the distance between the two of them, but Sima glanced up in affirmation. He shook his head. 

The priestess kept her face impassive, even though resentment had begun a slow simmer inside of her chest. 

Unnoticed to all but them, there was a dark creature in the shadows. Its frigid gaze remained still, and the dark figure seemed to be absorbing the light in the room. 

Ruina abruptly stood up, smoothly catching Sima before he hit the ground. 

“I will not sit here any longer and suffer this inconsideration!” Ruina’s voice cracked across the room, sharp like a whip, and grabbed the attention of all those in attendance. 

Ruina slammed her hands on the table in front of her, making all the silverware clatter in response. The dark figure slowly faded, but the tension never left the queen’s body. 

“You have disrespected the Queen of Vanaja!” Ruina snapped her fingers and her servants immediately gathered behind her. 

Odin shot to his feet in response, his face contorted with his anger. 

“How dare you! Hold your tongue!” Odin gripped his staff.

Odin’s exclamation caused all the lords to follow suit; they all clambered to their feet with as much haste as they could muster, standing tond join him in his displeasure. 

Ruina squared hers shoulders, ignoring them, and faced the Allfather. She balled her hands into tight fists. 

“I will not entertain your disrespect any longer! The house of Despeth has been loyal to the crown for generations. You have no right to dishonor me!” Ruina buried trembling hands into Sima’s hair and brought him to his feet. 

Sima’s presence steadied her as righteous anger brought her scent down heavy across the vast ballroom. 

Odin stiffened at her words. 

“Lady Ruina, you have stolen the throne from the late Queen Enid and are no friend of the Throne. You have disgraced your house by your actions.” Odin’s voice boomed, so loud that the room seemed to shake. “You have forgotten your place!” 

In response to this, Ruina’s face twisted in a sneer.“I know my place! But you, you have forgotten yours. You have three days to decide whether you will become the ally or enemy of the House of Despath.” 

Ruina dared to take a step towards the one eyed god, baring her teeth. She abruptly felt the beast within her begin to unfurl beneath her skin and claw towards the surface. It took all of her will to suppress the feral power that rattled within her ribcage. 

Ruina unsheathed her dagger and brought the blade swiftly across her palm, drawing ruby drops of blood to the surface. 

“Mark my words, I will never ask the same question twice,” Ruina hissed up at Odin. 

Ruina quickly covered the short dagger with her blood and threw the dagger toward the head of the Allfather. Odin barely flinched as it soared past him and embedded deep inside of the golden throne. 

Before the god could respond, Ruina stalked out of the hall, her omegas trailing close behind her. Odin held his hand up to prevent his guards from pursuing her as the implication of Ruina’s actions resonated in her absence.   
~*~

Ruina made it halfway to her chambers before she abruptly stopped to turn and face her servants. Sima almost ran into her but Ruina arrested his momentum by placing her hands on his shoulders. Her wounded hand was throbbing but had ceased bleeding during the long walk from the throne room. The male omega immediately relaxed, sending soothing vibes through his scent, meant to calm her. Ruina pushed down on his shoulders, forcing him back to his knees. She bent over him and reached behind his head to the knot of the blindfold that sat over his eyes. 

Pausing for a moment, Ruina allowed his peaceful presence to calm the storm that raged within her. She carefully untied the blindfold and placed her hands on either side of his head, which blocked out everything around them except Ruina’s eyes. She pressed her forehead against his and simply gazed into his eyes. 

“Thank you for everything. You were so good for me today. When did you become so perfect?” Ruina smiled as Sima’s cheeks slowly became pink and he lowered his eyes from hers. 

“I am going to stand you up now, I want you to take the rest of the servants back to my quarters and lock the doors behind you. Keep your eyes down and don’t open that door for anyone except me. Can you do that for me?” The queen’s voice dropped low as dominance rippled through her voice, her possessiveness enveloping the omega beneath her. 

“M-My lady,” Sima said softly, his voice strained from lack of use. “Consider it done.”

Sima’s blush deepened as Ruina stood them both up without breaking his gaze. Ruina lowered her hands from his face and nodded for him to leave. 

Ruina touched each of her servants on the back of their neck affectionately as they passed her. She tied the blindfold around her injured hand and tried not to think about the events that had just passed. 

Ruina sensed movement in the hallway and tension returned immediately as she laid eyes upon the same dark figure that she saw in the ballroom. 

“Mother.” Ruina said simply, undaunted by the empty hallway. 

Ruina could feel the veil lifting between this world and the next, signified by the temperature dropping drastically. The shadow suddenly took on a clearer form and the familiar face came into the light. 

“Ruina, what have you done...” Her dead mother’s voice was raspy, as if the air was being forced from her throat. 

The priestess repressed a shudder as the hairs on her body stood on end. The air suddenly became strained between the two queens; the silence was heavy like the moments before a storm. 

“He disrespected me, mother. I could not stand for it. I would not.” Ruina forced herself to look into the unseeing eyes of her dead mother. 

Ruina ignored how her hands itched. It was in remembrance of her mother’s blood caked on them… in remembrance of snatching the life from Enid’s body. Ruina felt numbness spread throughout her body and suddenly she felt so heavy. She unconsciously leaned against a nearby column. 

“Come now, Ruina. You are the queen of our people now. You must never show your weaknesses within the walls of Odin’s castle. I have taught you better than that. You have allowed your emotions to cloud your judgment. I expected more from you, even if you are an _omega._ ” The dead queen spat each word with venom, and Ruina instantly felt like a child again--thrown back to the times of desperately trying to gain her mother’s approval. 

Ruina hated it. 

“And you were the best queen in our history? Surely you jest-- you came all the way here to lecture me about my queendom? You have nothing to offer me, you should have saved your trip across the river Styx for something more important.” Ruina said loftily, casual tone belying her wariness.

“After all this time you still insist that you do not need a mate? Heed my words child; it is your destiny! You cannot use what happened to me as an excuse to deny your own needs. It isn’t about you any longer. It is about your people, and it will always be about your people… even in death.” Enid’s voice cracked, and Ruina flinched. 

“You want me to end up like you? Raving mad and feral? You are a greater fool than I thought you were! If it wasn’t for me what would have happened to our people? Tell me! Or are you mad even after death?” Ruina barked as the memories of her mother’s last days came rushing into her consciousness. 

Enid had stalked the castle laughing maniacally as the servants fled from her in fear. Her eyes were wild as she set fire to the drapes for the third time, asking for the flames to purify her from her sins. 

Ruina clenched her fists tightly and fought the urge to leave. 

“That is enough! Hating me won’t make you a better queen. Our people deserve better than an omega who is barely kept alive by that spirit-“

“And who was responsible for that? You did this to me, _you_ did! I wish you had let me die! I was sickly at birth; it was not meant for me to stay long in the world of the living. But you kept me here against my fate, and now I must fight everyday to keep control of this… this curse!” Ruina hissed, her words echoing throughout the long empty hallway. 

“Even more reason for you to seek a mate, someone to aid you in your queenship. You have allowed those omega servants to make you weak! Weakness cannot be tolerated!”

“I am an abomination! I don’t need or want a mate--and most certainly do not want to end up like you!” Ruina’s voice was final and she at once turned away from her mother’s shade. 

Ruina slammed the veil back into place. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to put one foot in front of the other. Her body felt heavy, her limbs dragging her downward, but she continued on towards her chambers. 

As soon as Ruina saw the door to her room, all of the energy seemed to bleed out of her body, leaving her empty and void. She stared at the doorknob with dread, not wanting to have to face her people. She was trying to be strong for them, but the day had robbed her of her will. 

“My, my, that was quite the show you put on earlier.” A voice cut through her thoughts, bringing her to the present. 

Ruina didn’t need to turn to see the owner of the voice. She already knew whom it belonged to. 

“I wasn’t aware that you were stalking me. You are always living up to your name and reputation, my prince,” Ruina closed her eyes, not having the energy to fight with the prince. 

When she opened them, she turned to find the god of mischief leaning casually against the wall next to her door, eyeing her injured hand with curiosity. Hair the color of spun twilight framed his ivory skin in long dark tresses, catching Ruina’s eyes in a way she had never noticed before. She ignored the feeling and turned away from the man, hoping his visit would be brief. 

“I see that my reputation precedes me. Your reputation, however, has been growing by the hour, my dear queen. I do wonder if Asgard will soon be preparing for war.” Loki pushed off from the wall as he spoke those words, drawing the omega queen’s gaze once again. 

“I do not believe you to be a warrior, so you should not worry about an upcoming war. I doubt you would be very useful on the battlefield, son of Odin.” Ruina could not keep the contempt out of her voice as she felt a flood of agitation at his sudden appearance. 

Loki paused, anger flashing across his features before he quickly covered them with a mask of amusement. He abruptly snatched her hand suddenly and ripped the blindfold off, exposing her knife wound. Loki tugged Ruina’s hand to his nose and inhaled her scent. She jumped, caught off guard by the sudden intimacy of his actions. She attempted to snatch her hand back but his grip remained on her like a vice.

“Priestess of Hel, I would avoid any further injuries, lest you be useless on the battlefield as well. Especially given what you are.” Loki suddenly let her go, sending her sprawling backwards with the force of her struggle. 

Ruina’s heart spiked at his words. 

“What do you mean?” Ruina kept her voice steady even as the familiar dread began to fill her like a tide. 

“Come now, you could not have thought you could hide in plain sight. You may have fooled them, but I am much too clever for that, pet.” Loki’s voice suddenly seemed too close. It was like he was whispering in her ear, even though he had not moved, and still stood in front of her. 

Ruina narrowed her eyes. “And what of you? You think your magic will allow you to manipulate me? I can assure you it will not, so stay out of my head.” 

Loki paused for a moment, an expression of confusion crossing his features. 

Ruina continued before he could respond. “I am a lot stronger than you could possibly know. You try my patience, Asgardian. Take your leave of me.” 

“I didn’t need my magic to figure out what you were; your servant’s recent purchases have made it plain. I suggest you worry less about my magic and more about keeping your secret safe.” Loki laughed as Ruina shot him her own look of confusion. “It would be such a shame if someone were to find out about it.” 

“What are you talking about?”

“My, look at the time! I suppose I will be taking my ‘leave’ of you just as you ask. I will give your regards to Odin.” Loki smirked as his image faded before her eyes. 

The young queen stood in the hall, alone all of a sudden, and sunk against the wall in bewilderment.


End file.
